schoolsidechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Klein/Tropes
A-G *'Adorkable': So MUCH! Even more so than his father. *'Always Someone Better' *'Annoying Younger Sibling': Or half-sibling that is, towards Shiki. *'Badass': He is Roku's son after all... **'Badass Abnormal': Well, he's a Half-Blood Esper from his father's side, and it is guaranteed he becomes Badass in a second. **'Badass Adorable' *'Berserk Button': Don't try to hurt either of his friends or Vanitas, especially Vanitas if you don't want him to get really really angry. *'Beware the Nice Ones': Aside from his outward creepiness and sometimes Jerk behaviour, Hikari is a pretty nice guy... Of course, unless you pushed his buttons way too far, he'll get pretty nasty just as same as Roku or Vanitas.... Or EVEN KURONAGI!! *'Big Brother Instinct': Towards Kairi, well he tried to... Although it does work in the end. *'Brother-Sister Incest': Heavily implied (read: very very IMPLIED) of this with Shiki. It's hard not to think of that if it wasn't for their constant bickering, both being a Tsundere towards each other, and other things... *'Character Development' *'Chaste Hero' *'Combat Tropes' **'Cool Keyblade': Oblivion. **'Elemental Powers' ***'Blow You Away' ***'Making A Splash' ***'Light 'Em Up/Holy Hand Grenade' **'Everything's Better With Spinning' **'Full-Contact Magic' **'Healing Factor': Azure Heal allows him to do this and it's constantly active. **'Implausible Fencing Powers' **'Lightning Bruiser' **'Magic Knight' **'Red Mage' **'Super Mode': Azure Kain. **'Sword Beam': Apparently he learns it once he saw Vanitas used it. **'Throwing Your Swords Always Works' *'Determinator' *'Driven To Suicide': Almost went into this when he got a Heroic BSOD after almost killing Vanitas. Luckily, Kairi and Misako were there just in time to snap the hell out of him. *'Even the Guys Want Him': He attracts both Naito and Shiki, whom the latter happens to be his HALF-BROTHER!! **And let's not get into this when Kairi goes dere dere on him too... *'Friendly Rivalry': With Gale. Although, it's much more of a Hatred Rivalry. *'Friendship Freak': Which is considerably milder than his father, but is still there... *'Gender-Blender Name': Hikari here is a boy. *'Generation Xerox': He looks just like Roku, right down from his appearance and personality. *'Good Is Not Soft': Hikari's a Nice Guy (barring creepy factor and Jerkass) all right, but that doesn't mean he is actually weak. Unlike Roku, Hikari is not afraid of telling someone to shut up and deal with their problems. This is especially apparent during his Get A Hold of Yourself Man! moment with Brandt, which culminates in a heroic "The Reason You Suck" Speech. H-P *'Half-Human Hybrid': A Half-Blood Esper. *'Has Two Daddies': Played With. While his real ''parents are Roku and Mio, but since Mio ''died prior the story and instead given the role to Vanitas, who is officially his guardian/nanny/surrogate father. Of course, Hikari lampshades this all. the. time. and even once asked Vanitas why didn't he just married Roku instead. *'Heavy Sleeper': Vanitas mentions that Hikari is really hard to getting wake up. This also ties with his Azure Arc powers, due to the constraint, it drains Hikari's energy. As seen in Night Vision arc, he falls alseep immediately when he uses a great amount of his Azure powers against Barakiel and only wakes up at the end of the arc. *'Heroic BSOD': Gets this when he almost killed Vanitas'' and it gets even more worse when Sancraid breaks him out. And the results ''aren't really pretty at all... *'Japanase Sibling Terminology': He calls Vanitas as "Vanitas-oniisan" despite neither of them is related and Vanitas being his guardian. Played more straight with Shiki after the first season. *'Jerkass': Hikari can be this sometimes, especially towards Shiki. *'Let Them Die Happy': Does this for Naito in his last moments, where Hikari reprociated his feelings, in a platonic way. Naito even acknowledges it but still happy that he dies in Hikari's embrace. *'Meaningful Name': Hikari means "light" in Japanese, which is really fitting with his personality and powers. It also closely resembles Ikari, the Japanese for "Wrath" and it happens to be Vanitas' Embodiment of Sin. *'Mismatched Eyes' *'Missing Mom': Mio dies not long after he was born. *'No Sense of Personal Space': Towards Vanitas, just like his dad. **He also does this with Kairi, especially given the latter's Tsundereness.... *'Not So Different' *'Older Than They Look': Hikari is 17, yet he barely looks like it and is close to resemble the 13-year-old Roku from XBlaze. Shiki tends to make fun and outrights insult about it to aggravate the hell out of Hikari. **Then again, considering how aging works in an Esper bloodline.... Q-V *'Red Oni, Blue Oni': The Red to Kairi's, Shiki's and Gale's Blue. *'Scars Are Forever': Has an X-shaped scar on the nape of his neck, as a result of saving Vanitas from a berserk Behemot 2-3 years prior to the story. *'Shared Family Quirks': He inherits most of his traits from Roku and several of Vanitas' creepy side, most notably his sadism, as everyone points out. *'Sibling Rivalry': With Shiki, this often leads into hilarious results. *'Slasher Smile': When he is really on the edge of breaking. Best can be seen in After Story ''arc. *'Strong Family Resemblance': Of his father, right down from his appearances ''and personality. *'Tsundere': Towards Naito and Shiki, at least. *'Unstoppable Rage': Happens in After Story ''arc when he finally breaks and ''almost killed Sancraid with a No-Holds-Barred Beatdown... until Vanitas stops him with a Cooldown Hug. *'Vitriolic Best Buds': Sometimes with Kairi and very very much is this with Gale, although the latter is an understatement considering the two... W-Z *'The Woobie' Category:Tropes